Soria Ginova Lorn
Basics Name: Soria Lorn ' Age:' 19 years old Gender: Female Race: Human - Witch; Witches (and wizards) were used in the war mostly for their magic that could effectively be used against Dragons. However, their numbers are naturally small and makes them hard to find. Appearance: Soria has light purple/pink hair that reaches down in styled layers. Her eyes are a deep red/maple color and her skin is quite pale. Delicate silver chains hang from her neck, a lock pendent hanging from one. Roughly, she stands at 5 feet and 8 inches, preferring to wear a kind of crop-top with 3/4 length sleeves (of which she has multiples with different collar styles and colors) and comfortable pants. Her frame is rather petite and she gets cold easily, provoking her to wear a light-weight sweater or winter jacket when needed. Personality: Soria is a somewhat hyper girl. She likes to be around one or two people when she's not by herself. She'll get bored as easily as she'll get angry (which isn't all too hard due to her short temper). Often times, she'll say what's on her mind versus keeping the thoughts to herself. Over the course of her first year at the Academy, she has proven to possess a trait for taking the time to mull over things, thinking through something and viewing both sides of the story; often times speaking aloud as she does so. Talents: Good knowledge/control of different spells, decent with a dagger/throwing knives, and a good mathematician. Likes: Math, reading, music, seclusion or the company of friends/ strangers. Dislikes: Large crowds, long pauses of silence, sports. Classes: Room: Magic Every witch is capable of casting spells and mixing potions. However, there is no need for breathy rhymes or encantations in some foreign language unless a witch is casting a very powerful spell. Like any other witch, Soria specializes in one type of magic while still having some experience with other types. Preferrably, Soria specializes in music magic. What she is able to do with these specific spells is conjure up to an octet of ethereal notes that play faint melodies based on how she arranges them. Soria can manipulate them to anything within her experience and even manipulate the sound around her. These are only a few examples of what she can do as her experience has been growing since a young age and she has learned dozens of different spells and types of magic. Duordin Known best for his playful, happy-go-lucky, demeanor, Duordin can become more carefree than his human companion. He finds speech to be a bit on the difficult side and so, if he can, will stick to just miming his thoughts. As he is a very playful dragon, he likes to pull pranks and will typically find getting in trouble worth the effort of a good joke. Consequently, he's not all for fighting and will walk away if given the chance. If not, most will be surprised by the amount of aggression he is capable of. Unlike Eastern dragons, Duordin cannot fly but that hinderance is made up by his speed and agility. Like Soria, he is capable of using a kind of magic that is similar to energy manipulation. Uniquely, though, is the signature color of his magic. His attacks can best be identified by the crystal blue color that is his unique signature.